June Reforms
The June Reforms 'is the statement and reaction adopted by the Directory on the 8th of June 2013, to counter what seemed like many problems infesting the Company at the time. Vergath and Irishkaiser were the leaders in pushing for reformation ever since the disastrous stream with the Minefanatics, in which all elements of the Company were investigated to detect any area of want or failure. The reforms itself today, are regarded as the beginning of the modern UNKNOWN ? Trading Company and a very important part of the Company's history that was directly responsible in its rise as a respected clan and power in MineZ. Background "''So... It's our members that are the problem?" —Irishkaiser, June, 2013 The Minefanatics Stream ended as a complete catastrophe, resulting in the death of ElectroCake and the embarrassing failure of the Company live on internet streaming. Furthermore, the following trade runs resulted in low profits, frequent disorder and headbutting not only between Company members and non-Company members, but between Company members themselves, usually of premium origin. The indiscipline was so rampant that at one point, Company members were putting a GO's(Group Officer;retired company rank) orders to a vote. The architect of the disastrous Minefanatics Stream, user Matt486 who was a platinum, then betrayed the Company by killing fartabstract while she was on duty. '''The Directory convenes The Directory convened soonafter and discussed the situation the Company was in. They found nothing that could have been the cause of the Company's problems, not even their enemies in the field. Eventually, the discussion moved towards the state of the members. The Directory found that nearly all the problems within the Company itself were disciplinary problems. Soonafter, it was discovered that the Company's membership actually had more premiums than they had white regulars. This was alarming and was declared as proof enough of the theory of what would happen to a premium-majority clan. The Directory agreed to kick what they deemed as useless members, along with a regearing of the Company's foreign and domestic policies to deal with the consequent void of members and to avoid a repeat of recruiting the wrong members. Proclamation On the 8th of June, Irishkaiser posted the finalized list of the June Reforms to the UTC's subreddit. The reforms included the removal of Company members deemed useless, the re-activation of old Company accounts for alt storage, the banning of premiums from entering the Company, the dissolution of the Atlantic team as a separate group, the loosening of ties between famous MineZ community members in favor of appealing to the white regular players and the dissolution of the Free Stuff Agreement with the Night's Watch. -- The June Reforms Thread As expected to happen to any community of gamers that has not had effective leadership to cope with membership decay, we face decline and doubt and indiscipline in our ranks. The Company has not had any good trade runs for the second time and even though it only happened twice, it happening a third time is something I will not let be Decadence and laziness has become rampant and premium members dominate the Company's ranks. This is the decay I've feared for the long time and it was bound to happen sooner or later. To counter the slippery-slope, as effective today these ordnances will be issued. * Re-activation of old Company accounts -Membership bolster pending but a total extra manpower of 3 at best * Mass purging of "premium" members in the Company. -Shadow_Elemental -Israphel233 -Totan -nehmna -nate911x -Lieutenant_Joe * Banning of further premiums from joining the Company unless they appeal with their ethic. * Suspension of The Empire until we have something to actually write about. * Dual membership between Company or 222nd(from hereon, if you're a member of one, you're valid for the other). * Reintroduction of Server-oriented Audience policy(fuck YouTubers and their Goddamn community advertisements) * Absorption of the European team and dissolution of European autonomy * Dissolve the Free Stuff Treaty between the Company and the Night's Watch(heck they always pay for it in the first place). Comments, questions or suggestions can fuck off —Irishkaiser, 8th June, 2013 Publication and Reaction After the Directory published the June Reforms, the initial reaction was mild shock from most Company members with the more drastic outcry coming from the Night's Watch with their vote brigading, which ironically, was an attempt to impose themselves on UTC's internal affairs.https://www.reddit.com/r/UnknownTradeCo/comments/1fwme5/june_reforms/ The June Reforms were most welcomed by the white regular members of the Company who felt that the premiums were a menace to the Company's affairs. The few premium members who were spared by the purge, welcomed it as well - sharing the belief that a premium-dominated clan was detrimental and self-harming. The 222nd South Aspermont Regiment see it as their Regiment's official birthday, though they claim to have existed from the start. The 95th East Yawpton Regiment see it as both its real and official start. Outside of the UTC's circle of audience, most people who have heard of it, particularly premiums of the Shotbow subreddit began to denounce the action, calling it "racist" and began calling the UTC "Nazi Germany", to which the Company responded "that they wore 'racist' with a badge of honor.". Legacy Having served its purpose in saving the Company from decline, the UTC immediately began celebrating it every year with fireworks, parades, speech-reading and cake parties not unlike American Independence Days. The June Reforms also served as a basis for the Regimental System and the return of clan virtues such as freedom, honesty, justice which resulted in the beginning of the rise of the UTC as a respected clan and power in MineZ. A song has been written about the June Reforms called There they Go! set to the tune of Lilliburlero, alluding to almost the same instances of challenges encountered by the Williamite Orange army during the Glorious Revolution. References Category:Culture Category:Era